Broccolus
Broccolus was an enemy in ''Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth'' and returns as one of the main characters in Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism. He was originally head of the Toto Bunny castle guard before he was exiled for his crimes. Centuries later, he was pressured to joining the fight against HYPNOS by Akiko. Appearance In Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth, Broccolus is a standard rabbit guard with a blue color palette. The only difference is his fur is a deeper blue than the Sgt. Rabbit's blue. Broccolus's physical appearance greatly changed in Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism from his harsh life in exile. He's become taller and leaner than an average rabbit demon and his blue fur is now a cornflower blue. His ears are tied back with a pale orange ribbon. He wears a pale green headband with black sides, making it similar to the standard rabbit demon hat. Two strands of hair hang out over his headband. His eyes are now pink with navy blue markings and thicker eyelashes. The fur on his cheeks are longer. Broccolus wears a short, dark grey crop top with one tenting, cuffed sleeve on the left with a silver stitching of a carrot, diamond and crescent design on the shoulder. A standard scabbard is quipped over his right shoulder with a katana like blade. He wears torn, tawny khaki shorts with a brown belt. His tail has become more jagged. On his feet are tan wrappings for traction. Personality While as the head of Usalia's guard, Broccolus was greatly loyal to his Overlord and would do anything to protect her. However, he's shown to be easily jealous, as seen with Gardenia holding Usalia's affections. He is also selfish to the degree that he wants Usalia to marry him so that he can have her and the title of Overlord. Broccolus is manipulative, framing Gardenia of a crime to remove her from the castle and tricking Usalia to go to Infrared Plains so she can be captured by the Arachne Army. He was left bitter after his Overlord exiled from Toto Bunny. Centuries later, Broccolus has become more stoic, only showing emotions in small moments. He is more closed off than he was before his exile adopts the loner role until being forced onto the team by Akiko. Broccolus plays mainly the straight man of the team, keeping Akiko and Rhapsodie's fights in the least amount of damage as possible. History Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism In Battle Quotes Relationships Usalia Gardenia Since Gardenia's placement as one of Usalia's servants, Broccolus had been wary of her. When he found his crush falling in love with the younger rabbit demon, he became jealous and tried to get rid of Gardenia by framing her for treason. Even though he succeeded in removing her from the castle, Broccolus was unable to truly separate Usalia and Gardenia, going as far as aligning himself with Tomoko to kidnap Usalia. When Gardenia and the rebels crash his wedding, he exclaims how he should've killed her instead of framing her. It isn't until centuries after being exiled by Usalia that he's accepted that Gardenia was the only one that could make his former Overlord happy. Haruka Akiko Kakeru Asmeth Yana Derena Rhapsodie Grammyre Gallery Trivia * Broccolus's Disgaea 8 appearance is roughly inspired by Miyamoto Usagi, the main character from Stan Sakai's Usagi Yojimbo. Category:Disgaea Category:Disagaea 6: LoT Category:Former Antagonist Category:Disgaea 8: UH Category:Protagonists Category:Demon